M1897 Trench Gun
The M1897 Trenchgun was the first shotgun officially adopted by the United States Military en masse. It is a 12 or 16 gauge pump action shotgun. Call of Duty 2 The M1897 trench gun is usable by everyone, can carry six shells in its magazine and it packs a major wallop at close or medium range, often killing the target in one shot. Accuracy isn't a problem with this weapon, since the buckshot spread is pretty tight, even when hip-firing. Since accuracy is of no worry, don't bother with the iron sights. Even if a target survives, they should be seriously wounded; enough for either a pistol or a teammate to finish them off. Its only flaw is the slow pumping action after each shot. The player should always make sure he/she's feeling confident about one shot killing the target before firing, because the target might kill them if they survive and opens fire while the player is still pumping. Image:shotty_2.png| Image:shottyiron.png|Ironsight ''Call of Duty 3'' The Trenchgun once again holds six shells and is used by the Americans in the campaign and the Americans and the Germans in multiplayer. In campaign, it is mostly seen used by Leroy Huxley as his most commonly used weapon. It is only during the missions "Night Drop" and "The Forest" where it can be found in a bunker, and it can be used at the beginning of the level "Hostage". In multiplayer it is used by the player that selects the medic class. Like in other games it is best used at close range to medium range. It is less accurate than in other games so aiming down sights is helpful as it reduces spread. It is mostly used on close quarters maps, in buildings, or by people guarding the objective in the game as most maps have the objective inside a building. Image:Cod 3 trench.jpg| Image:Cod 3 trench ads.jpg|Ironsight ''Call of Duty: World at War'' Multiplayer The Trenchgun is a pump-action shotgun capable of one shot kills at close quarters. Though not as deadly as the Double-Barreled Shotgun in face to face combat it provides more accuracy, range, and ammo than its counterpart. It has a reduced 1-shot-kill range in comparison to the shotguns from Call of Duty 4, and is only effective at very close range. Steady Aim decreases the spread and can be very effective for increasing the range of the weapon. Stopping Power can be used to further increase the effective range by increasing the damage done by each pellet, thus, fewer pellets have to hit the enemy for a kill. The Trenchgun, like its counterpart the Double-Barreled Shotgun, is best fired from the hip rather than aiming down the sights. Using Sleight of Hand as a tier two perk reduces the amount of time it takes to reload the gun. Using Double Tap with the Trench Gun reduces the amount of time you pump the shotgun, giving you a faster rate of fire. For stealthiness, this gun can be combined with a bayonet as the attachment, Camouflage as the tier two perk and Extreme Conditioning or Dead Silence as their tier 3 perk. Many favor Juggernaut over Camouflage because if you're stuck in a reloading situation, it takes more bullets for an enemy to kill you. Nazi Zombies The M1897 Trench Gun is often used in Nazi Zombies due to its high power, better ammo capacity, pellet spread than the Double-Barreled Shotgun. It has a longer reload time due to the individual shells being inserted into the chamber. It's biggest disadvantage is the reload time, and after Round 23, it loses it's one-shot kill ability. However, against the Hellhounds, the Trench Gun it is always a one hit kill, even up past the 300th round. In "Der Riese", the Trench Gun can be upgraded to the "Gut Shot" via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, giving it more power, a capacity of 10, and causing it to reload 2 rounds at a time. The Gut Shot focuses the pellets into a closer proximity increasing the stopping power, making it an excellent backup close range weapon to have. Image:Trenchgun.jpg|The Trenchgun in Call of Duty: World at War. File:PaP trench.jpg|The Gut Shot Trenchgun HUD WaW.JPG|HUD icon Trivia *The M1897 is the only shotgun in Call of Duty: World at War that can attach a bayonet. It is also the only shotgun in the series to feature a bayonet. *Only in Call of Duty 3 is the Trenchgun reloaded properly; after loading the 5th shell, the player's character pumps the gun to give room for the 6th shell. *In the PS2 version of Call of Duty 3, AI (most notably Huxley), will not pump the shotgun after firing, instead, they will stop for a second (like a cooldown). *Attaching a bayonet on the Trenchgun and getting kills with it will not count towards the weapon dossier on CallofDuty.com. *In the Call of Duty: World at War's campaign, close range headshots with the Trenchgun can decapitate enemies, blowing up their heads entirely; limbshots and/or bodyshots up close will also dismember/disembowel them. *Using a M1897 with a Sawed Off Double Barreled Shotgun on Nazi Zombies will give the player 120 ammo, whereas each weapon can only have a maximum of 60 individually. *In the Campaign Mission Little Resistance Tom Sullivan reloads his M1897 Trenchgun like a M1A1 Carbine Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns